Four Walls
by spklvr
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are once again determined to find out what Kakashi’s face looks like. However, they end up finding out more about their teacher than they asked for. Kakairu, Narusasu. Pure smut.


**Author's note:** I wanted to write something short for once. And this is it! (although, possibly not that short…) I read a lot of Naruto fanfics, but this is the first time I'm writing one. I couldn't think of a title so I decided that the first song that came when I turned on my mp3 would be the title. 'Four walls' by Miley Cyrus. Kind of glad it wasn't 'pumping up the party'… (Yeah, I have a Miley folder on my mp3…) Someone pointed out that I wrote Sasunaru instead of Narusasu, thats because it was originally Sasuke who was seme, but it changed somewhere... anyway, that thought was still in my mind when I wrote the summary.

**Disclaimer:** Scream if you think I own Naruto! silence

**Warnings:** Yaoi, voyeurism and kind of underage boys… think whichever age you like, but in my head it's the begging of the series, before it became all angst.

**Four walls**

"It's too hot! I can't train anymore!" Naruto gasped and let his body fall down onto the cool grass. Sasuke who stood besides him couldn't help but agree and sat down with him. The two of them had been training for a while. They had originally planned to practice some new jutsus Kakashi had thought them, but in the end they didn't even have the energy to throw kunais at a tree.

Naruto turned slightly and looked up the large tree not too far from them. Even Kakashi seemed affected by the heat. He was only wearing shorts and his mask and was trying to concentrate on his Icha Icha book, but seemed to be failing as he had to reread things over and over. Not even in the shadowy tree was it cool enough. Naruto turned back to Sasuke. He also wore only shorts. Was Naruto the only one with enough decency to wear a tee-shirt? Then he remembered that he didn't have that decency and threw it off.

"Damn Sakura," Naruto mumbled. "Just because she has a family, she gets to go on a vacation to the beach…" Sasuke nodded in agreement. This was the second time he had agreed with Naruto today. It had to be the heat.

"Well, we could go down to the lake and swim," Sasuke suggested.

"You want to do something that's fun? KAKASHI! Sasuke's having a heat stroke!" Naruto laughed.

"I don't even care…" Kakashi groaned back.

"Do you want to go or not?" Sasuke asked with his arms crossed.

"Sure… hey Sasuke…"

"… What Naruto?"

"I have an idea!" Naruto bounced up and pulled Sasuke closer. "To see Kakashi-sensei's face," he whispered. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in doubt.

"Shouldn't we do this when Sakura is around? She'll get pissed if we see it without her."

"That she's not here is essential to my plan! We ask Kakashi to go skinny dipping with us!"

"That's… that's actually not a bad idea… yet I'm sure Kakashi will find a way to cover his face."

"You too huh. Hey, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called. "We're going to go skinny dipping in the lake. Want to come with?" Kakashi bounced off the tree and landed in front of them.

"Let's go! I thought you guys would never finish training!" he smiled and started walking.

A few minutes later, they were at the lake. Sasuke and Naruto threw off their few remaining clothes and jumped into the water. "This is heaven!" Naruto shouted as the cold water hit his body.

"Where did Kakashi go?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, I'm right here," Kakashi said as he walked out from behind a bush. Their eyes wandered from the naked man's feet and upwards. They were almost afraid to see his face. Both lingered at his manhood for a second longer. It was larger than theirs, naturally. They continue upwards and as they reached the face, they were somehow not surprised.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said.

"Yes?"

"Why are you wearing that ridiculously large scuba mask?"

The jounin looked down at the mask he was wearing. "So that I can breathe underwater, of course. I threw a pair of Gai's spandex in the water last week and I want to see if they have shrunk or something. Or at least have some damage of sorts. Just have to find them first." He muttered the last part before stepping into the water.

"Wouldn't it be better with a regular snorkel?"

"Well obviously I didn't have that on me."

"And what was that about Gai's spandex?" Sasuke added.

"Oh, he claims his spandex' are indestructible, so I stole a pair and now I'm trying to destroy it." He smiled and dived under the water.

"That scuba mask covered more of his face than the usual mask," Sasuke sighted once Kakashi seemed to be out of hearing range.

"Maybe we could follow him around again."

"What's the point? He'll never take off his mask in public anyway…"

"Yeah. If only we could spy on him in an unpublic place."

"Like his home," Sasuke smirked while also considering telling Naruto that unpublic wasn't a word as far as he knew.

"Wouldn't that be rude? Invading his personal life like that?"

Sasuke looked surprised at him. "Do you care?"

"… No, not really... I want to see his face!"

"Then it's settled."

"Look at this!" Kakashi exclaimed as he suddenly appeared between the boys. They jumped back as the white haired man held up a pair of green spandex. "It's completely undamaged! I have to go measure it!" With that he jumped out of the water.

"What's up with him? Been out it the sun for too long?" Naruto chuckled.

"Never mind that. Let's plan operation see Kakashi's face… 23."

"Wasn't it 25?"

"I don't know. Sakura was the one that kept count."

"It can't be burned either!" Kakashi yelled out. "This fabric is amazing!"

* * *

Kakashi didn't return to his home before late that day. Naruto and Sasuke were hidden in a tree with perfect view of their teacher's living-room and bedroom. The jounin's apartment was exactly like they imagined it. Messy. Clothes, papers, books, mission reports and various objects they did not want to know what was lay spread around on the floor and furniture. The only thing in order was his icha icha books that were placed neatly in his bookshelf.

Kakashi entered. While looking around, he threw off his shorts and put on some presumably clean jeans. He stood in the middle of the room for a long time, inspecting the place. After that he sighted and started picking up his clothes. Once the pile he carried got too large and he could no longer see over it, he threw it in a hamper. He had to repeat this 3 times before all of the clothes were gone. He then pushed all the crap off of the furniture and kicked them under his two couches. What didn't fit in there was squeezed into a closet.

The ninja sighted relieved when his apartment looked presentable and opened the window for some air. He sat on the windowsill for a while, just enjoying the warm weather. It was no longer so unbearable since it was evening and the sun was setting. He suddenly got up and walked out of their sight.

"Where is he going?" Sasuke asked.

"I think somebody knocked on the door," Naruto explained. The two leaned closer to the window to hear better.

"Well, look at this. It's actually clean for once." Naruto recognized that voice very well. What he didn't understand was what the owner of the voice was doing over at Kakashi's. "You didn't just hide everything under the couch, did you?" Iruka asked while the two ninjas came into view again. Iruka was bending down to have a look, but Kakashi pulled him up again.

"Let's do something else than criticize my cleaning methods." Kakashi slowly pulled down his mask, but what he did seconds after was too much of a shock for the boys to notice the man's face. He pulled Iruka into a deep and long kiss. Without pulling apart, Kakashi pushed the brunette into the bedroom and on the bed.

"What are you doing with my Iruka you…!" Naruto growled until Sasuke shut him up with a hand covering his mouth.

"Shut up Naruto! Or we'll get caught!" Sasuke whispered.

"But… Iruka!"

"Is enjoying it just as much as Kakashi! Shut up and watch!"

"Watch? Why do you want to watch?"

"I don't know… I've never really seen anything like this before."

"Me neither, but…" Naruto turned back to his teachers. He forgot what he was going to say, and Sasuke obviously forgot that he was saying anything as Kakashi began removing Iruka's clothes. He pulled off the chuunin's white shirt first then moved down to remove the shorts, pulling his underwear off with it.

Iruka pulled the covers over his exposed body and glared at Kakashi. He took the hint and took off the little clothes he was wearing. Iruka smiled and pulled Kakashi down into another kiss, and while doing that, Kakashi shoved the covers off the bed with his foot and spread the brunette's legs. He moved down his body, leaving trails of kisses as he went and didn't stop before reaching Iruka's hard cock. He smirked and kissed the tip briefly before enveloping the cock with his mouth.

Iruka gasped loudly. He sat up slightly and ran his fingers through Kakashi's hair, pulling it occasionally. "It feels so good. I'm almost jealous."

"How come?" Kakashi asked.

"You must've had a lot of practice."

"Don't worry. I'm just a natural at this," he chuckled before returning to his task. He suddenly moved upwards again however and gave Iruka a quick kiss before pushing him down. He pulled Iruka's lower body upwards.

"What is he doing?" Naruto whispered. His voice was shaking.

"I don't know." Sasuke was surprised to find his own voice shaking too. The two boys almost fell off their branch as Kakashi began licking Iruka's entrance. He slipped his tongue inside. Iruka was moaning and twitching under Kakashi.

"Sasuke, let's go," Naruto groaned.

"Why?" Sasuke asked without looking at the blonde.

"Because I'm having a certain problem I want to take care of," he mumbled. Kakashi inserted his finger into Iruka. The brunette's entire body seemed to be blushing.

"What problem?" Sasuke finally turned to the blonde who was pointing at his groin. "Oh. You do that?"

"What do you mean? You don't?"

Sasuke's blush became redder than it had been the entire night. "I don't really know what to do…" He turned back to the two adults. Kakashi was now thrusting three wet fingers inside Iruka. Iruka almost shrieked as he hit a certain spot.

"I-I'll teach you," Naruto stammered. Sasuke really did fall down from the branch this time. Naruto just barely managed to save him and pull him back up. They quickly turned to the window again to make sure they hadn't been heard. Naruto suddenly pushed Sasuke closer to the tree stem and pulled off his shorts. Sasuke wanted to resist, but found it hard.

Naruto pulled down his own pants, revealing his stiff length. "You do like Kakashi did to Iruka… only with your hands," Naruto explained with a nervous giggle and he reached out his arm until he touched Sasuke's penis.

Sasuke was too embarrassed to look at Naruto while the blonde boy worked. He looked at Iruka and Kakashi again. Not that it helped much. Kakashi pulled out his fingers and moved Iruka onto his stomach. He grabbed the brunette's cheeks with his hands and slowly entered him. Iruka winced a little from the pain, but he seemed to be getting used to it quickly. He relaxed his body and began enjoying the intrusion. Kakashi decided it was time to step up the pace and began pounding faster into Iruka.

Naruto watched how Iruka enjoyed it and looked questioningly at Sasuke. The black haired boy was watching it intently while biting his lower lip, probably, and hopefully, from the pleasure Naruto gave him. Naruto licked his finger and without Sasuke knowing moved it to his entrance.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Sasuke hissed through his teeth.

"Well, it looks like it feels good, right?" Naruto said and pointed at the two adults going at it. Kakashi laid down backwards and pulled Iruka up on top of him, making the man face the wall. The white haired man moved one hand up the chuunin's back and placed the other on his hip. Once more used to the position, Iruka slowly started moving up and down while Kakashi smirked and had a good grip on the others hip.

Sasuke watched them and thought about it. It did look like Iruka was enjoying it. "Only one finger…. And if I don't like it you stop!" Naruto agreed and pushed his middle finger slowly further inside. Sasuke wasn't sure how it felt. It didn't hurt, but it was incredibly uncomfortable. He couldn't understand how Iruka could enjoy it that much. "You're not doing it right." Was the conclusion he came to.

"Well I've never done it before," Naruto grumbled. "Hold on a sec." Without pulling out his finger, he started studying Kakashi and Iruka once again. Sasuke glared at the blonde who was ignoring him.

"What are you doing? This feels weird."

"I need to see what Kakashi-sensei is doing." Sasuke pouted. At least he could remove his finger. "Kakashi is hitting Iruka in a certain spot it seems. We have to find it." Sasuke suddenly found himself being dragged into a lying position and Naruto leaned down and concentrated intently on his hole, making him even more embarrassed.

Naruto moved around a bit, only making it more uncomfortable, until he hit a spot that sent a shock of electricity through his body. Sasuke gasped loudly. He covered his mouth as Naruto kept hitting that spot with a grin on his face. "So it feels good? I'm glad."

At the same time, Iruka was moaning louder than before. Kakashi grabbed the brunettes cock and pumped it until the white liquid spread on his hand and across Iruka's thighs. He pushed the brunette back to the original position before turning him around on his back. He pushed inside him fiercely a few times before releasing into his cavern.

Naruto added pumping the other boy's cock and Sasuke felt as something exploded inside of him and had to grab onto the blonde as he came. He let out a silent cry and collapsed. "Looks like it really felt good. Hey, you wanna try it on me?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"… If I wanna stick my finger up your ass?" Sasuke repeated while putting his shorts back on. Naruto nodded. "… No way in hell. Let's go!" Sasuke flipped the blonde off and jumped away, leaving the frustrated blonde with a hard on.

* * *

Sasuke waited for Naruto a few blocks away and sure enough, about five minutes after Sasuke ran off, the blonde came walking down the street towards him. "What took you so long?" Sasuke asked.

"Had to finish. By myself," he growled. "At least Kakashi and Iruka started a second round…"

Sasuke chuckled and surprised both Naruto and himself by giving the blonde a quick kiss on the lips. He grabbed his warm hand and moved their intertwined hands to his chest. "Let's go to my place. You can stay over," he whispered to him. Naruto was smiling again and followed closely after Sasuke.

They were silent most of the walk until Sasuke saw they were getting close to his apartment. It somehow got him thinking of their original plan. He stopped and turned to the blonde. "Naruto?"

"What?" he replied.

"You know what annoys me the most right now?"

"What?" Naruto was kind of worried it was something about him and grimaced.

"I simply can't remember what Kakashi's face looks like."

Naruto thought for a moment. "Me neither Sasuke… me neither."

The end


End file.
